


After Movie Session

by tunaqueen13



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humanstuck, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunaqueen13/pseuds/tunaqueen13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jade gets bored from watching too much of Karkat's wanted rom-coms, she takes matters to her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Movie Session

“So now that this movie is finished, I would like to watch another one.” Karkat said, as he flipped over Jade’s own collection of rom-com movies. She didn’t have many, for sure, and she only got the ones that you listed yesterday. She really wasn’t a big fan of movies anyway. Jade let out an exasperated sigh and stood up, carrying the empty bowl that was filled with popcorn about an hour ago. The inventor of popcorn was a fucking genius. 

“Oh, Karkat. Aren’t you tired from crying too much from Titanic?” Jade says, putting the bowl on a table near her bed. Karkat was still concentrated on checking the movies, so she cleared her throat and had this crazy idea of distracting him. 

“Karkat?” she started and he turned his head. He tried so hard to not notice her outfit. She was wearing comfortable clothes that revealed a lot of skin, and her long hair was tied in a messy bun, much to his frustration. She wore that baggy, sleeveless shirt that revealed her bra straps on the sides and short shorts. Even after months of being together, he still can’t get over the fact that he’s got an honest-to-goodness hot, like HOT girlfriend. 

Karkat swallows the lump on his throat, and tried so hard to concentrate on the movies instead, his hand shaking a bit. He feels a hand roaming on his back, and Jade’s chin was on his shoulder. 

What the fuck are you doing, Jade? Stop it this instant, or else, Karkat thought to himself. 

“Karkat, I don’t want to watch movies anymore.” Jade said, her lips formed into a small pout. Her arms went around his neck, and her tongue traced his earlobe. She knew his weaknesses. 

“…What do you want to do then?” Karkat asked, trying so hard to stop the blush that was forming on his cheek, but could not stop the shudder when she blew gently on his ear. She lets out a small giggle and whispered,

“You know what I want.” 

Fuck. 

Karkat turn around and suddenly she was under him. He kissed her passionately, a bit frustrated that only she can arouse him this way. She kissed him with the same amount of passion, her hands grasping the collar of his sweater and pulling him down to her. Her legs went around his waist, and his hand couldn’t help but travel up and down her thigh. She made this satisfied groan that made him want her more, grinding his arousal to her. 

Karkat’s lips trailed down to her neck, sucking at that small spot that he knows where it would make her feel hungrier for him. She moaned for him, craning her neck from the feel of Karkat’s lips there. Her hands were now on his hair, tugging gently. He groaned and he bit her neck gently, leaving marks.

“Karkat…” Jade whispered and Karkat sat up, taking his sweater off. He also removed her glasses, let those emerald eyes sparkle with desire for him. His calloused hands slipped inside Jade’s sleeveless clothes, and her back arched from his touch. She touched his hand and…

And somehow, Karkat is now under her. He was a little bit confused on how it happened, it was all too fast. She was straddling him and she leaned down to him, her hands feeling his chest, her lips nibbling on his jaw line. His hand automatically held her waist, the other still tracing her smooth thigh. She licked his neck and sucked a little, just exactly what he did to her. 

“Karkat…” She whispers again, and his hands were tugging on her shirt. She chuckled seductively and took her shirt off, along with her bra. His hands crept up to hold her small, but perky breasts, pinching and playing her already hardened nipples. She moaned his name and leaned down, planting her lips against his and engaging in another battle of the tongues. 

His hands were slowly opening his pants, feeling the discomfort and tightness against his hardened dick. Jade did the same, and took off her short shorts, nearly falling of balance, but steadied herself. Sitting back down on Karkat made her feel his twitching manhood, and she grinded against him, teasing him as she bit her lower lip in attempting to look sexy for him. 

Karkat was beyond turned on. He was like in flames. But there was a missing thing that would make him go wild against her.

He leaned up a bit, pulling that annoying ponytail out of her hair. Her hair went tumbling down, like a waterfall of dark chocolate on her back.

She looked like a goddess. His goddess. 

He wrapped an arm around the back of her neck and pulled her down to him, kissing her hungrily and gently sucking her lower lip. She felt his fingers creeping up to her center, gently touching her clit. She moans softly against his lips, moaning his name. Her hands wrapped around his dick, slowly stroking him and he moaned her name. Karkat slipped his fingers inside her, feeling her wet her sex is and his manhood throbbed even more, already desperate to be inside her. 

Karkat rolled and he was on top of her again. She couldn’t stop a giggle and she spreads her legs, her hands poking the tip of his penis against her entrance. Both of them moaned and Karkat grabbed her wrists, putting it on top of her head. He entered her, watching her every expression that passes. 

Jade arched her back as Karkat thrusts in and out of her, both were panting like they’re ran a marathon. Her short nails dug on his arms, and she lifted her butt a bit, encouraging his penetrations to go deeper. He rolled his hips against her and she just felt something right there. 

“Oh god, Karkat, right there…right..!” Jade couldn’t finish her sentence. She was too busy feeling good, and her toes curled with pleasure. 

Karkat could practically feel Jade twitching around him, her walls tightening. He panted against her neck, and his fingers played with her clit, which elicited more loud moans from her. Then suddenly, her walls clamped on him and every thrust felt just so tight that he came inside her, still thrusting as they both ride out their orgasms.

Both were panting and heaving. Karkat rolled to his side and she grinned at him, with a deep blush evident on her cheeks. Karkat simply scowls at her in return. 

“Couldn’t help it, can you?” jade asks, with a smug grin plastered on her face. 

“Shut up, Harley.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, look what I made. Now I'm going to sleep.


End file.
